The present invention pertains generally to bottled water coolers, and more particularly to a water supply system which allows the bottle of water to be located on the floor adjacent the bottled water cooler rather than in the conventional inverted position on top of the bottled water cooler.
Water cooler systems which allow the bottle of water to be placed on the floor rather than on top of the water cooler are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,460 shows a pump and regulator which are combined with a pump and water bottle. The device operates on low voltage and contains a sensor which turns the pump off when the water bottle is empty. The device further includes a regulator which controls the level of water in the dispensing water reservoir
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,154 illustrates a fluid dispensing system for receiving fluid from a container positioned near the ground and for transporting the water up to a water reservoir suitable for dispensing. The water reservoir has a spigot. A sensor detects a predetermined fluid level in the water reservoir, and a temperature adjuster maintains the fluid at a predetermined temperature range. The system has a pump for transporting fluid from the container to the water reservoir and a circuit connected to the pump and to the sensor for activating the pump when fluid in the water reservoir falls below the predetermined fluid level. The device operates on 12 or 24 VDC. A timer is used to indicated when the water bottle is empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,880 discloses a bottled water delivery system which includes a pump which moves water from a bottle to a desired output location. Heavy water bottles need not be moved and may be located at a significant pre-selected distance from the output location. A controller is provided to keep the pump from being actuated when there is no water available for pumping. A float indicates when the water bottle is empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,991 shows a bottled water dispenser having an upright five gallon bottle on a dolly. The dolly with bottle is wheeled into the bottom of the dispenser. A tube with a rubber stopper at one end and a check valve at the other end is inserted into the bottle. A button on the face plate of the dispenser cabinet is pushed to activate an internal electric pump. The pump draws water from the bottle through the check valve and forces it out of the spigot under pressure. Internal solenoid valves direct the water through a heating unit, cooling unit or filtration system before exiting through the spigot. A desired temperature is obtained by selecting a particular colored button on the face plate. The dispenser operates on 240 V AC, 120 V AC or 12 VDC. It has a built in auxiliary battery back up for portable use or in the event of power outages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,355 consists of a water cooler and dispensing system having a housing, a pump, a cap, a siphon tube, a water reservoir, a cooling unit, control circuitry, and a faucet. The housing supports the water reservoir above a water bottle. The cap seals the bottle and is coupled to the pump. The pump directs air into the bottle and water upward through the siphon tube to the water reservoir. A liquid pumping system may also be used. The water reservoir is divided into two portions. The lower portion contains a cooling unit for chilling the water. The water reservoir has an output port from each portion of the water reservoir coupled to a faucet. The dispenser has control circuitry for selectively operating the pump to maintain a predetermined water level in the water reservoir. The controller lights an indicator when the bottle is empty.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,725 describes a water transport system which replaces the inverted water bottle on a conventional bottled water cooler. The system automatically transfers water from an upright water bottle below the water reservoir into the water reservoir whenever water in the water reservoir falls below a predetermined level. A water pipe carries water from the bottle, through a sealed closure in the bottle neck and up into the water reservoir whenever air pressure in the bottle is elevated. An air pump in a housing atop the water reservoir generates air pressure in an air tube passing through the closure and into the bottle. A water level sensor reduces air pressure in the system when the water in the water reservoir reaches a predetermined level to thereby automatically control refilling of the water reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,747 shows a bottled water dispenser. A pump suctions water from the upright bottle and transmits it to a first water reservoir positioned at the uppermost portion of the dispenser. The device has both ambient and cold water reservoirs and spigots for each. A sensor indicates the level of water in the dispensing water reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,181 is directed to a unit for dispensing water from a bottle. The parts of the unit include an air pump for pressurizing the bottle, a microswitch having a control button connected in circuit with the pump, a small pressure chamber with a distensible diaphragm for a top, a branched air line connecting the pump with the bottle and the pressure chamber, and a cabinet with rollers that can be rolled to a position of use around the upright bottle. A water line extends upwardly away from the bottle. A rubber cap encloses the bottle opening, the water line, and a branch of the air line that passes into the interior of the bottle. Fastened to the lower end of the metal tube for the water line is a section of flexible tubing long enough to reach to the bottom of the bottle. The microswitch is normally closed and the pressure chamber is positioned with its diaphragm close to the control button of the switch. When the air pressure in the bottle exceeds a certain limit, the diaphragm bulges outwardly into contact with the button and opens the microswitch. When water is drawn from the bottle through the water line, the air pressure drops, and the diaphragm shrinks away from the control button. This causes the microswitch to close and start the air pump operating to again build up air pressure in the bottle. The pump will automatically shut off is there is no water in the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,634 shows a device for transferring water from a standard five gallon water bottle to a dispenser spout, without the need for lifting the bottle and inverting it atop the dispenser. The devise includes a pump, ducting to carry water from the bottle to the dispenser, and various control sensor and indicator means to control pressure and water flow so that potable water from the dispenser is available on demand. The device has a water reservoir water level sensor and control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,612 illustrates a water pumping and control system for a bottled water cooler apparatus where the supply is located below a cooling chamber. The water is forced from the supply bottle up to the cooling chamber by a pump until the desired water level is reached in the cooling chamber.
The present invention is directed to a supply system and method for dispensing water from a bottled water cooler. The system utilizes a bottle of water which is placed in an upright position adjacent the bottled water cooler rather than in the conventional inverted position on top of the bottled water cooler. There is no need to pick up the bottle of water and place it on top of the bottled water cooler. The present invention is intended to benefit those individuals who are unable to handle the heavy bottle of water.
The supply system employs an automatic demand pump which pumps water from the upright bottle of water and into the water reservoir of the bottled water cooler. The pump is safe in that it runs off of 12 VDC power. The system includes a pressure sensor which turns the pump off when the bottle of water is empty so that the pump will not continue to pump air. The system further includes a prime pump control which initiates the flow of water from a new bottle of water.
The supply system may be conveniently added to existing bottled water coolers, by placing a housing which contains components of the supply system on top of the bottled water cooler. Alternatively, the supply system may be integrated into the bottled water cooler design.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a supply system for a bottled water cooler is provided. The bottled water cooler includes a bottle of water residing in an upright position, a water reservoir, and at least one faucet connected to the water reservoir. The supply system includes a hollow member, such as an elongated tube, pipe, or hose, which is placed in the bottle of water. The input of a pump is connected by a hose to the hollow member. The output of the pump is connected by a tube to the water reservoir. A pressure sensor is connected to the tube, wherein the pressure sensor senses the water pressure in the tube. When the bottle of water is empty, the pump begins pumping air instead of water, and the pressure sensor senses this lower pressure and causes the pump to turn off.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a prime pump control overrides the pressure sensor and turns the pump on, thereby allowing a full bottle of water to be connected to the supply system.
Other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.